Stronger than you think
by TwilightGroupie1901
Summary: Bella has become a slayer. James is back from the dead and is after her again. Not knowing she is a slayer. Will Edward and Bella get back together, or will she hold what he did to her for forever? ExB
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Epov

James was back from the dead. How, i have no idea. But he was, and he was coming for Bella. I knew she could take care of herself now, being a slayer and all, but i still felt the need to protect her. She still hasn't come back to me. It's been 4 1/2 months from the time i came back to her. She was extremely angry with me. Part of me believed she still was, anouther part of me knew i deserved this after what i had done.

I never could keep from replaying our first conversation, when i returned, over and over in my head.

Flashback:

She was walking to her truck. She didn't have the ancient truck anymore, now she had a brand new black dodge ram pickup truck. I had to admitt, i really liked it. She looked the same as always, smelled the same as always. She didn't know i was back. Although the rest of my family had returned, i had stayed behind.

But i couldn't take it anymore. I had to see her. I had to hear her voice.

I walked at human pace to her drivers side window. She was leaning over to the other side to put things in her glove compartment. I saw the small graduation keychain dangling from the review mirror. I wished i could have experienced that with her. I leaned agaist the truck just behind the window where she couldn't see me. Hesitantly i raised my hand and tapped on the glass.

She glanced over her shoulder and saw my pale white knuckles resting on the glass. Her eyebrows knotted together as she opened her door and stepped out.

When she finally saw me her mouthe hung open and her fists were balled together as she crossed her arms.

"Bella." I whispered.

"What the hell are you doing here Edward?" she hissed at me. i could tell she was extremely p.o. ed at me. I took a deep breath and it all came out in a rush.

"Bella, i am so so very sorry i left you like that. I only did it to protect you from myself. I just wanted what was best for you... but it killed me."

She exhaled sharply. "Okay, so was ripping my heart out part of the plan, or was that just one of the side effects.?!

I winced at her words. I had ripped her heart out. I knew i had hurt her. I also knew i would never forgive myself for any of it.

"I'm sorry. I never meant for you to get so heartbroken-"

"I don't want to hear it Edward. Now please leave me alone."

I stepped aside as she made her way back into her truck, slamming the door behind her. I watched as she backed out of the parking lot, her face no longer angry but depressed, and somewhat frightened.

But I could have sworn I saw a tear slide down her cheek.

END OF FLASHBACK.

I watched as Bella went down to the basement. That was her slayer layer. Or so she called it. She spent so much time in it. Studying, reading. Going through all of her new weapons. I must admitt, i was somewhat scared of her now. I was a vampire. She was a slayer now. We should naturally be enemies, but since we were gold eyed we both knew it didn't apply. Being a slayer didn't change ones appearance. It changed her blood. It was like poison to us now, one drop would make us ill, but if one of us ever had more than that, it would kill us in only a few hours. This i enjoyed, to an extent. It did mean that i could be around her and not crave her blood so much. It also meant that if i ever slipped, it would kill me and her both. Her strenght was remarkable. Three times stronger than Emmett. But still, if she wasn't strong enough for one of us, we could still kill her.

I continued to stare at the door until i saw her head pop out. She looked at me and smiled. We were still very close friends. She had told me she wanted us to remain friends until she was ready to come back to me. I had known that if friendship was the closest i was going to get to her heart, she didn't have to ask me twice, i took it gladley.

"Edward, i know you hate it down here, but i need someones help and Alice won't set a foot down here. Please." she asked me. Of course i was reluctant. It was very uncomfortable down there. There were so many things down there that could kill me in a second if i even touched it. But i knew Bella would warn me if i got too close to anything like that.

"Of course." i told her as i walked down the steps to where she already was standing. She was faster than me now too. That was hard to get used to at first,  
but now i expect it. Carlisle had given her many books from his study. Her mentor, Joseph, had took care of the rest. She was currently learning how to come up with concotions that would burn any red eyed vampire. I hoped she didn't want to test on me.

"I know this is only for vampires with red eyes, but i have to know if it works." she explained to me.

"But if it's for red eyed vampires only, how am i going to help." i questioned her. She was pouring a clear steamy liquid in a small glass bottle. When she finished, she took a Q-tip and dipped it inside the bottle. The white cotton instantly started steaming.

I gulped.

"Well, I've been reading one of Carlisle's books and it said that this wouldn't burn you, but it may sting. If it does than i made it right."

Before i could protest, her strong hand grabbed my wrist and she pressed the Q-tip onto my skin. Reflex reaction, it did sting, a lot. I jumped but kept my arm where it was.

'This is to help the love of your life protect herself', i kept telling myself. So i pressed my lips together and balled my hand into a fist.

"Does it sting?" she sounded concerned. I liked it. So i lied to her so i could hear her concern for me some more.

"Somewhat. I think you can make it more powerful though. What do you have in it?"

"Psht. Like i could pronounce anything in this."

"I could look and-"

"Hold that thought." she told me. She set the Q-tip on her dest and walked over to a wall sized shelf covered with plants and chemicals and spices. By themselves i knew they were harmless. Mixed together was an entirely different story. I gazed as her beautiful slender fingers trailed over containers with large names on them. Then they stopped and picked up a small clear glass with a deep blue liquid in it. She smiled and poured a little into the bottle that had the liquid that already stinged like hell. I cringed at the thought of what this next liquid would do to increase the sting.

"What is that?" she looked at me and raised her eyebrows. I pointed to the blue liquid.

"Oh, that's lichen bloodem."

Oh. My. Goddness. Lichen bloodem. I had no idea what that was exactly, but i had heard it stung like the pits of hades.

"What's a Lichen?"

She looked up at me surprised. "Y-you don't know?"

I shook my head. "No."

Her eyes widened. She set her liquids aside and walked to her bookshelve. Once she found the book she was looking for she sat at her giant table and began flipping through it. Then i could see the page clearly, it had a creature i was unfamiliar with on it.

She glanced up at me and smiled," Come here."

I walked behind her and rested my stinging hand on the table while the other rested on the back of her chair.

"A lichen is like a hybrid," she began to explain to me, "you know, a cross between a vampire and a werewolf. They're extremly rare. Only 4 in the world, if that. And lichen bloodem is just vampire venom and werewolf blood mixed together. Joseph said it wasn't lethal to you like my blood is, but it's supposed to burn really badley. For red eyes that is. I'm not sure if it will sting you that bad, but you don't have to be my tester if you don't want to. I could just force Rosalie to do it. Only for the pleasure though. I've been meaning to get her back since all this started..."

She went into thought. I was reading over her shoulder. A hybrid? I couldn't shake it. Why would on of our kind want a werewolf mate? I shuddered. She laughed.  
Ah, how i loved that sound. Almost as much as the way i loved her heartbeat. One of the next best things to her being a slayer. She was like me. She continued to age, but only mentally. She stayed in her teenage body until it was time for her to die. One of the downers of it. That meant that if she still wanted it,  
i would change her. I decided i would when i knew i would get at least 70 to 80 years of her staying like this, being a human. More or less. But there's a problem. None of us could taste her blood.

She rose from the table and walked towards the staircase.

I was in front of her in a flash.

"I'll do it. You don't need to get Rosalie." i didn't want her to go get Rosalie. I wanted to be the one to help her.

"Okay..."

We walked back over to where her liquids were and she grabbed my wrist again. I sucked in a deep breath, prepared for the worst. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. But i didn't feel the pain, i felt Bella rubbing circles in my wrist with her thumb. Then she pressed the cotton on to my skin once again.

It was exactly what it said it would be. Straight from the firey pits of hades. I snarled and thrashed against it, my sences taking over. Little did I know that by thrashing my arm out, I caught Bella by surprise and my stingging hand went straight to her left cheek, knocking her to the other side of the room.

As soon as i realised what i had done i ran straight to her side, picking her up and checking to see if she was okay.

"Bella. Bella, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" my concern wasn't nessesairy. She was fine. Her face wasn't even the slightest bit red. She was smiling up at me. Her eyes sparkled with amusement. My thumb was rubbing her face where my hand made conntact with it. She grabbed it and held it there.

"I'm absolutly fine." she laughed. In a flash she pulled us both up, my hand still cradled to her cheek by her hand. For what seemed like the longest moment,  
we just stood there staring at each other. I wanted badly to kiss her. I started to lean forward and as soon as i saw it in her eyes, i crushed my lips onto hers. She didn't pull away from me, so i didn't either. I felt her drop my hand from her grasp, but i kept it where i was. Then something i always feared happened. I went too far. She broke our kiss and turned her head, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"I think i need to get back to work. Thanks for helping me." she walked over to her desk and started putting her newest concoction in more small glass bottles.  
I've always strived to be a gentleman. She deserves respect. But sometimes the teenage body i was trapped in sent my mind elsewhere. Like right now for instance, she was wearing something Alice had bought her. A tightly fitted white hoodie and black skinnie jeans. They clung to her perfectly, showing off her curves.

'Snapp out of it Edward.' i scolded myself internaly. She's not ready. As much as i wished she was, she wasn't. And i wasn't going to push her. But i might point her in the right direction. I walked over to where she stood amd put my hand under her chin. She continued to breath, but it was jaggered, uneven.

"Bella," i whispered to her. She didn't respond and i pulled her chin up so she had to look at me."Bella... i love you."

She grabbed my hand from her chin and took a step away from me, closing her eyes and sighing.

"Edward... i told you-"

"Then tell me again. Give me a straight answer." i pleaded with her.

"What?"

She leaned back against the side of the table and i took advantage of it, walking over and planting myself in front of her. I turned my eyes on her. She leaned back even further and i did the same.

"Do you or do you not still love me?" i demanded.

"Why would you even-"

"Just answer it. Now."

She blinked to keep the tears from falling down. I couldn't handle the silience. I needed to know.

Before i could urge her on she opened her mouth to speak.

"Of course i do." she whispered. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry forgot the disclaimer.

Here it is. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

Chapter 2

Those four words. They were the best thing i had heard all day. I leaned in to kiss her again, but she grabbed both my hands that were resting on the table on either side of her and pushed me back.

"But that doesn't mean i want this yet." she began as she started pacing the room, "Yes, of course i still love you, and yes i do want us to happen. But you need to understand Edward. I'm a slayer now. I have things i need to do and i'm still in training, and i cant do that and do this at the same time. I'm sorry.  
It's just... really crappy timing."

I stood still as i let that sink in. She still loved me, and she still wanted 'us'. Just not at this time.

I sighed, "Okay. I understand Bella. Truly, i do. But you need to understand something as well."

I walked over to where she was standing and leaned against the wall to gaze at her.

"From the time that you sliced you finger at your birthday party, to the time we i came back to see you, i hated myself. I knew i was too dangerous for you.  
I knew you didn't care, but it didn't matter. I didn't try to ignore you those three days before i left, but i couldn't get myself to come back to life because i knew what i was going to have to do. You don't know how excruciating it was Bella. To lean there against that tree and lie to you. To tell you i didn't love you anymore, to watch your eyes as you started to believe me, and see the saddness that i created in you. It killed me. And it killed me even more when i raced up to your room and took all the things that would remind you of me and hide them. I fought myself the entire way, and i'm still fighting myself for ever having done that... I just didn't want to see you get hurt someday because of what we are. Your too important to me."

I watched as she took that in. There were no tears. But i saw depression in her eyes as she remembered the day i left her. She looked up at me and walked over to where i stood, closing the distance between us.

"I'm wasn't as fragil as you thought i was Edward. I know you were just trying to protect me, but after you left... that's when i need your protection more than ever. That is, until i met Joseph. Then i was able to protect myself. But you want to know what killed me the most?"

I nodded. "Believing i'd never see you again."

I took a deep breath and took her hand. She closed her eyes and leaned in to me to rest her head on my chest. She wrapped her arms around my waist and i took a moment before i wrapped my arms around her, afraid she wouldn't want me to. Then i felt dampness coming onto my shirt. She was crying. It was so silent, i hadn't even seen it coming.

"I missed you." her voice was just barely a whisper, but i heard it clearly.

She must have took my silience in the wrong way, because she glanced up to me, her eyes filled with concern behind the tears. I wiped them out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. She seemed to allow that, i could tell by the way she closed her eyes and smiled. I was about to walk away, but she took me by surprise.

Again.

She grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me towards her... and she kissed me with all the force she had in her. I felt her arms slide up around my neck and lock themselves behind it. Naturally, i slid my arms around her waist and pulled her to me so tightly that if she would have been a normal human, her lungs would have blown. Her sent was all around me, but i didn't crave it anymore. Now, i only craved her. I released one of my hands from her waist to put it on the back of her neck. My fingers braided themselves in her hair and i tightened my grip on her to pick her up and push her against the wall. She had to break away for air, but i didn't stop kissing her. I pressed my lips to her skin just below her chin. I could feel her pulse fly beneath my lips. I sucked on her skin and heard her moan. Then she pulled my face back to hers and i felt her walk backwards until we were in front of her bedroom door. She fiddled with the knob and open the door, staggering back into the room. I kicked the door closed and picked her up in my arms with out breaking our kiss and walked over to press her back against her bed. And the night closed over us.

I watched Bella breath in and out for hours. I couldn't believe last night. First she tells me she still loves me but can't deal with us right now. Then somehow we end up making love for hours before she fell asleep. I couldn't believe it. I layed there, breathing deeply. She stired in my arms, but she wasn't awake yet. Then she said something.

"I forgive you Edward." My mouth hung open. All this time, she was fighting with herself for accepting my apology. How could she have had to wait this long?  
Why? How? How could she do that? I removed my arm from underneath her head, and it hit her pillow. Her eyes stayed closed until her alarm clock started going off. Her eyelids fluttered. She raised her hand and hit it the top of it. It still didn't turn off. She hit it again, still nothing. Then she groaned and and grabbed the clock and threw it, sending it into splinters at her wall.

"That ought to shut it up." she turned to me. The smile that lit her face knocked the breath out of me, but it didn't change how hurt i was.

"Hey you." she giggled and climbed into my lap. I glared at her, but she must not have noticed.

Then again, maybe she did. "What's wrong?"

"It's nice to know you finally forgive me, Bella."

She looked confused at first. Then she sighed and her fingers started tracing my lips.

"Did i say something last night that upset you?"

"Yes."

"And what was it?"

"Your exact words were, 'I forgive you Edward.'"

"Why did that upset you?" she looked very confused. I exhaled sharply and my eyes narrowed.

"It means you've been holding a grudge against me."

"No I haven't-"

"Bella," i shook my head and scooted her out of my lap so i could get up and head for the door.

"Edward, please wait. Let me-" i spun around and grabbed her face between my hands.

"Not now." then i stormed out of the room and left her there. The last thing i heard before climbing the stairs was Bella crying.

Bprov

I just stood there, tears streaming down my face. What just happened?

"Bella." someone said my name. I looked up to see Joseph standing in the doorway. I quickly wiped them of my face and stood up.

"Hi Joseph. Are we uh still doing the thing with the swords today?"

"Yes. Get dressed and meet me outside."

"Okay."

I quickly went to my walk in closet and pulled a pair of jeans on and a black tank top and dashed up the stairs and out the back door. I walked over to where Joseph was sharpening the swords and glanced up to Edwards window. He was there, staring at me. Then Joseph threw me a sword and i caught it before it cut my neck off.

"Hey." i said in annoyance. Joseph helps me alot, but he can be such a pain.

"Lesson number one, always be ready."

I stood there and thought. Then it hit me, i was going to get Edward back.

"Um, Joseph... don't you think i could learn better if i wasn't fighting you." with a glance up at the window i saw Edward grinning wickedly and shaking his head, then he dissapeared. The next thing i noticed was him walking out the back door and grabbing a sword, swinging it around him and then it happened so quickly that i almost missed it, but the next thing i knew was that the tip of his sword was underneath my chin.

Edward raised his eyebrows and cocked his head.

"Lesson number two, pay attention." Joseph put in. I exhaled and swung my sword up to knock his from under my chin. Then the fight was on.

I did need to pay attention. Because, well... Edward was excellent at this. I knew he wasn't trying to be hard on me, that he just wanted me to learn and be able to protect myself, but man... he was really starting to get to me. He swung his blade beneath my feet and i jump up so i could keep my feet. I was getting angry now, so i decided to play dirty. With one swing i managed to fling his sword out of his hand and i caught it in mid air, then crossed the two blades and placed one on either side of his neck.

Out of nowhere, Joseph had my swords and was placing them on the ground. Edward was leaning on a tree with an amused expression on his face. Joseph handed me a small dagger. I looked at him questionly. He held up one finger.

Joseph opened a small cage. I didn't see anything.

"Bella, this is a simple dragonfly. But it i used my power on it and made it invisible. I want you to try and kill it with that dagger."

"But i can't see it."

Edward laughed, "That's the idea, Bella."

Okay, so i'm supposed to use my ears for this one. Joseph let the thing go, or at least i thought he did. I didn't want to look like an idiot by swinging the blade through thin air, so listened to my surroundings. Edward kept laughing and wouldn't stop.

"Edward, shut up." He did so and i closed my eyes and concentrated on the buzzing sound coming from the bug. Then i could tell which direction the sound was coming from and i didn't think, i just know my blade sliced through the air and i heard i thud. When i opened my eyes i saw the knife, sticking out of the tree Edward was leaning on. It missed him by and inch. Joseph walked over and his eyes went clear for a second. Then i saw, underneath my knife, a pair of wings, legs, and a lot of guts.

"Excellent." Joseph said.

"Indeed." Edward added. I glared at him and he gazed back at me. For some strange reason he resented me today.

"Okay Bella. You still need to learn proper fighting skills, so i want you and Edward to fight each other." I was pleased at that. Edward, not so much.

"No." he said in a firm tone.

"Edward, Bella can handle herself."

"No."

I laughed, "Let's get something through that thick head of yours. I am not that porshlin doll you used to see me as. You know as well as i do that im stronger than you now. Oh, but i know why you don't want to fight me," i walked over and poked Edward in the chest, "because you're afraid I'll beat you."

Then i felt something grab my wrist and spin me around. I hit Edwards chest with a gust of wind coming from me. He leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Okay. Fine. It's on. Don't say I didn't warn you." Then he spun me back around and i was in mid air. I landed on the grass with a thud. Edward was coming at me from mid air. I raised my feet and kicked him in the gut and sent him flying back into a tree, snapping it in half. I noticed Joseph was walking away shaking his head. I was too preocupied to see Edward grabb my neck and push me up against a tree. He didn't lift me off the ground. He just stared at me with angry eyes.

"Tell me a secret Bella." he hissed.

I placed my hands over his and slid them from my neck so that they were cupping my face.

"I love you. And I want you to kiss me right now." He just stared at me. I was about to push him back until he pulled my face up to his and kissed me furiously. I felt him take my wrist and pin them above my head. I was not very comfortable. First, because the tree he was pushing me into was scrapping my shoulder. Second, because, well...I was completley out of breath. He broke away from me only to explore the length of my neck. He sucked at the base of my throat. I tilted my head back and let out a long moan.

"Edward, Bella!" Alice shrieked. We snapped our heads toward her.

"You'll never guess who's here." 


End file.
